Two Halfs
by MyDreamland
Summary: "I don't like your stupid boyfriend," is what Bella once said. Rest of summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

"**I don't like your stupid boyfriend," is what Bella once said. Bella and her sister, Monica, have never ever gotten along even though they only ever saw each other in the summer. Monica moves to Forks with her and Charlie and makes life difficult for Bella when a certain boy gets thrown into the M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Jacob, Bella and the rest of the Twilight character do not belong to me; they belong to the wonderful SM. I only own my ideas.**

_~Two Halfs~_

_By_

_MyDreamland_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I reached out and hit the snooze button.

Two minutes later. _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Okay, I'm up." I went to the bathroom and started that usual wake up routine: use the bathroom, take a shower, brush my teeth, get dressed, and fix my hair. Slowly I crept down the stairs seeing if I could scare dad _this_ morning. "Dad!" I jumped from the stairs and, nothing.

"Good morning Bella." He sat at the table reading a newspaper with a coffee mug in hand. I swear my old man is getting dull on me. Walking to one of many cupboards in our kitchen, I grabbed the pop-tarts and put some in the toaster. Turning back to dad, I leant against the counter.

"Soo, do you know what today is?" I said sort of swaying against the counter. Charlie looked up from his paper and concentrated a bit before saying, "is it the fiftieth day already that you failed to scare me?" He laughed at his joke and just that made my day. "No. How about a hint? It has to do with wheels."

Charlie had another look of concentration until the one of realization appeared on his face. "Right, so have you decided which one you want?" I shook my head, "no, not yet. I have my eye on one though."

We hurriedly, or I should say, I hurriedly finished eating my breakfast and ran outside to wait inside the truck. Dad's truck was a new dark blue Chevy, it was my dad's _beauty_ or whatever he called it. Dad came out of the house grumbling something about teenagers then got in the driver's side of the truck.

Dad and I drove to some little car-dealing place where most of the worn down cars are sent. As soon as the truck parked I ran across the dusty lot to the one that caught my eye. It was a black 68 Camaro. I walked around it making a checklist in my head, new paint job, the inside needs some fixing up, and it needs new windows since half of them are broken. Looking across the lot, dad was talking to one of the mechanics and the car dealer.

Charlie walked over to where I was. "Isn't she a beauty? I mean yeah she may need some fixing up but nothing that I can't do…" I trailed off in my thoughts; hoping dad will let me get it.

"Are you sure this is the one you want? We can't take it back Bella." I nodded. "Okay, Dave! This is the one we're going to take." The mechanic known as Dave came over with a car trailer.

"Wait, what's with the trailer? Can't I just drive it?" I asked Dave. He got out and walked to the car opening the hood of the car. "See it has no engine which means the car won't move." _Well no duh._ Dave looked up from under the hood and looked at me. Looking at him for a moment I noticed something. "Have I seen you someplace before?" He flashed me a smile, "I think you should have since we go to the same school." Then why don't I recognize him? Reading my mind he said, "I'm a senior." I nodded, "That makes sense."

Dave pushed the car up onto the ramp and chained it up. "What do you plan on doing with it?" Answering his question I said, "I'm going to fix it up." Dad chuckled at the look on Dave's face then he had a proud smile. Charlie was always proud of me when I show people that just because I'm a girl I can fix or fantasize about cars too.

Charlie backed the truck up to the trailer and Dave locked it up than just the door to the trailer. "Thanks Dave, see you around." Dad and I got into the truck and I got in the truck and drove to the dome garage just about a mile away from our house. Charlie rented the garage more for me than himself.

A shrill from dad's coat almost made me jump out of my skin. "Dad you really need to get a new ringtone."

"Yah, yah." He dug on the inside of his coat and grabbed his phone. "Hell-hello, oh hey sweetie how've you been?" I didn't need to know what the other person sounded like to know who it was. Monica.

Monica is Miss perfect, or that's what everybody thinks she is. Dad thinks that I should look up to her because she could teach me something I don't know. The only thing she could teach me is how to put make-up on and do my hair. That's all she's ever known what to do since she joined cheerleading in the seventh grade, other than that my sister is completely hopeless.

Monica is one year older than me, she's eighteen, or turning eighteen anyway, and I am seventeen. We've never got along even when we were little girls.

I was sitting down playing with cars instead of Barbies, minding my own business when Monica walks in my room with two Barbies in each a hand.

"Bella lets play Barbies." She sat down right beside me, handing one of her dolls toward me.

"I don't want to play Barbies." I grabbed my cars in my little chubby hands and moved away from Monica.

"Well I do." Monica came over to me, grabbed my cars and threw them back in the toy box. "Now lets play Barbies." She got to be the girl and I ended up being the stupid Ken doll.

Two Years Later

It was my seventh birthday. Dad was bringing the cake over to the table and sat it down in front of me. Everyone sang happy birthday and Aunt Karen told me to make a wish and blow out my candles.

"Hurry up already," came Monica's voice. Before I could even take a breath to blow out my candles, Monica did. Everyone clapped and thought I blew out my candles.

Monica skipped pass me, "I told you to hurry up."

Three Years Later

I was at my mom's house for the summer and Monica decided to have her stupid friends over. When I wanted to watch T.V. in the living room they decided that they wanted to watch a movie in there too.

I went to my room to go to bed; they thought it would be funny to pull a prank on me in my sleep.

Two Years Later

Monica was fussing over her hair, saying that it looked ugly and that she didn't want her boyfriend to see her like this. In my head I was thinking _what boy could be dumb enough to ask her out? _

Someone knocked at the door. "I'll get it!" I said like anyone else was going to get it anyway. I opened the door and on the other side stood a boy older than Monica and of course myself. He was probably 5'5"; he had bronze hair and green eyes. Really looking at him he looked smarter than I realized, too smart for that.

"And you are?" I stated very rudely. "I'm Eric and I'm looking for Monica."

"Just a second!" Monica yelled from upstairs. Mom wasn't home and she didn't trust me enough to stay home alone so she had Monica watch me. I'd probably be the one to less likely burn down the house.

"I spose you should come in or else Monica will have my head if you don't." I stood to the side to let him in and he only stayed in the foyer.

"Well I told you who I am, now who are you? Are you Monica's maid that comes every summer?" I scoffed and almost felt like punching him in the face.

Playing along I said, "will there be anything you'd like to drink?"

He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Sure. How about some water." I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup then walked to the bathroom. I opened up the toilet checking if it was clean then I dipped the cup in to fill it with water. Laughing on my way back to the foyer I said, "here you go."

He took a sip and I couldn't help but giggle. Eric looked at me like I lost some of my screws in my head. "You know," he said taking another drink, "you're younger than I thought."

Eric handed me his empty glass and I walked back to the kitchen. "Yah well try guessing twelve." I heard Monica come down and them both leave. As soon as I heard his car pull out of the driveway I fell to the floor laughing, I laughed so hard tears came to my eyes.

Later that night I heard a car pull up then yelling then the front door opening and slamming shut. Monica stormed up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom till I heard that door slam shut too. I took a wild guess and thought their date didn't end well.

.

"Okay miss you too, okay bye." Dad hung up with Monica then sighed and I thought now was a good time to ask questions. "So what did cor-…what did Monica want?" Charlie knew what I wanted to call her and let it pass, "she just called to check on her old man. She told me things are going good and that…that…" Charlie trailed off and this made me more the curious to find out what else Monica was _soo_ happy about.

"That what?" Dad looked over at me with pleading eyes. "Bella, the reason why we've been cleaning out the guest bedroom was not because of your Grandmother. We're cleaning that room so your sister could stay in it." I said nothing and stayed still, then decided she must be tired of sleeping on my bedroom floor. "Bella?" Charlie said worriedly.

"Yah?" I said looking away from the window.

"Your okay with this?" I watched him as I said, "well it's not like she doesn't come over every summer anyway, so what makes it different this summer?"

Dad made another sigh, "she's not coming this summer because she's graduating." I looked at him with a smile but slowly my smile faded when I realized something. "Bella your sister is coming to stay with us for the rest of the year."

Now my vision has gone hazy and I was starring at nothing in particular as dad's words forced their way into my brain. _Your sister is coming to stay with us, _was all I heard now. Those words forced their evil ways in every part of my brain just like my sister has been forcing herself into my life just to ruin it.

The cab of the truck stayed very quiet on our way to the garage and home. I didn't say anything when we got inside either. I walked upstairs and practically slammed my door off its hinges I shut it so hard.

On my nightstand by my bed the red light flashed indicating I had a new message. I opened my phone to see who it was. _Corella, _is what it read on my screen. I checked to see what it said and the black tiny writing on my small screen ruined my life.

Bella can't wait to see you on Saturday. I hope we have fun these last eight months of school.

_Luv,_

_ Monica_

**A/N I hope you like it so far, I plan on getting another chapter done this week. This idea has been floating around in my head and thought it was better to write it out and share my thoughts.**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing and I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pt 1

**Summary:**

**"I don't like your stupid boyfriend," is what Bella once said. Bella and her sister, Monica, have never ever gotten along even though they only ever saw each other in the summer. Monica moves to Forks with her and Charlie and makes life difficult for Bella when a certain boy gets thrown into the M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Jacob, Bella and the rest of the Twilight character do not belong to me; they belong to the wonderful SM. I only own my ideas.**

_~Two Halfs_

_By_

_MyDreamland_

As minutes and hours ticked by, so did the days. Slowly the week came to a halt when Saturday came around the corner. I pretended to be sick so I wouldn't have to waste any of my time to go get something at the airport, which I didn't want. She could freeze in the rain for a night and I still wouldn't care.

I could hear dad's heavy boots come up the stairs and stop at my doorway. My head was under my pillow as my body was wrapped in my blanket, almost as if it was my cocoon.

"Bella come on we're going to be late," he said with a sigh. I could just see him looking for a clock in my room, and then make one of those time charts in his head like he did when I was grounded.

I tried to make the sound of a hard cough, trying to make it sound like I had pertussis, but it came out weak and airy. "You have fifteen minutes Bella and if you're not ready, you're going to go looking like you just woke up." Angry, I threw my pillow off of my head and stormed to the bathroom. "I did just wake up," I said as I shut the bathroom door.

.

Dad and I arrived at the airport about five minutes early because this was way more important than getting food in my stomach. I ended up sitting in the backseat since I was going to get kicked out of the front seat anyway.

"I'm going to go in, she should be here soon. Are you coming in?" I shook my head in response, still furious about this whole situation. "Okay I'll be right back. Stay put okay." _Where else could I possibly go, or maybe…_

I sat there and waited for any sign of a tall stuck up brunette, to exit the airport doors, nothing. Although I wouldn't have enjoyed seeing my sister run to dad and pass me up in the airport, I'd rather be in there right now then in here. The air was humid and the sides of the truck felt like they were closing in on me. I tried rolling down the window a bit to at least catch some type of cool breeze, but like any other day like these, there was no breeze to ease my suffocation.

Finally, probably ten minutes later, the doors of the airport opened and came out a man and a woman. Right away I knew that the so called woman, was Monica, and the man was dad.

Dad was carrying some of her luggage of which I was guessing, was her whole room, while Monica only rolled two suitcases easily to the back of the truck. _Are you regretting this yet, dad?_

Monica got in the truck, short shorts and all. She wasn't wearing what most would call around here 'Forks clothes'. Right now it was almost the middle of fall and here Monica was wearing short shorts, a cami, flip flops, and sunglasses. The sunglasses weren't that unusual Forks wear, but the rest said it all.

"What, no hello?" Monica said in that new voice she accomplished over the years, sort of high pitched and girly.

"Oh sorry I totally forgot the Drama Queen came in the car, did you say something?" I said exasperated. Monica turned in her seat to face me and I knew if those sunglasses weren't on, I'd see that I was slowly pissing her off.

"Suck it up," was all she said before facing the front again. I felt like being a little four year old and sticking my tongue out at the back of her seat like I used to do when she thought she always had to be boss.

Dad opened the driver's door and got in. "So should we catch up and make plans on a nice lunch in Port Angeles?"

"Dad its still morning, the café doesn't open at eight forty in the morning." Monica hated it when I smart talked our parents and usually gave me dirty looks to knock it off, and did she give me a nasty one in the review mirror. "I guess though, we could go check out that one fancy diner there." Dad smiled in approval and drove out of the lot of the airport that was filling with more cars by the minute.

Dad and Monica talked up front about this and that while I was completely ignored in the backseat, and I think Monica was making sure it stayed that way to.

We pulled up to the diner and I immediately regretted even suggesting it. Sitting on the hood of their cars in the diner's parking lot, were the jockeys of the high school. Usually I'd see some of them in the halls picking on any random kid that appeared to already have hard times fitting in. They didn't pick on me for two reasons, one: I made sure to keep my head down and stay unseen, two: I was the chief's daughter.

They starred at us, mainly my sister, as we walked by to get inside. "Who are they?" Monica whispered to me.

"They go to school with me but are a year older." Monica was pleased by my answer and I knew her sick, messed up mind wanted one of those boys out there to be hers. I knew this especially that it won't take long for some random boy to come knock on our front door asking if Monica was there.

I've never taken thought into having a boyfriend again, not after what happened in the ninth grade.

His name was Edward. He was in the same grade as me and we went to some high school party. I knew that the party involved beer and the usual activities that happen in a bedroom, but as stupid as I was, I went to the party with Edward anyways.

We were sitting on this couch; Edward had a beer in one hand, only taking sips of it ever so often. All the teenagers here were our age or seniors; there were no eleventh or tenth graders that we recognized there.

I had told Edward that I didn't want to be here and asked if it was okay if I could leave and come pick him up since I used dad's old Grand Dam then. He agreed and I left to go home.

It was eleven o'clock when he said he'd call for me to go pick him up but I didn't get a text or call from him so I figured that he must've forgotten. I told dad I'd be back and drove off to the ugly green house I was at earlier.

When I got there the house seemed to have more people inside. I went inside to find Edward and when I finally found him I wished I would have stayed home. There he was sucking face with Tanya Smiths. Raged I stormed out of the house with Edward yelling after me. I was driving away when Edward finally found enough coordination to make it to his destination.

People still talk about that year but it's ancient, like an old folktale.

Having a relationship with somebody hasn't been on my to-do list since the ninth grade and hopefully never will be so I'll never have to worry about the heart ache of it again.

The waitress gave us a booth to sit at and left menus saying she'll be back in ten minutes. Monica was still looking outside the diner window, trying to catch a glimpse of the jerks of Forks High and it was starting to make me physically ill.

"Monica would you please stop, really you just got here. Trust me; you don't need to go looking for someone to carry your books till Monday." Monica didn't say anything to this but looked down at her menu instead.

Nine minutes later, the waitress came back and took our orders and said she'll have our orders there as soon as they're ready. "So, dad, I'm going to take cheerleading again and my car doesn't come till Wednesday and I need a ride back and forth between practices."

Dad took a sip of his coffee, "I'll let you use my truck for now since I have the cruiser, but you better take good care of my truck or else someone's going to be catching hell." Monica nodded and drank some of her orange juice.

Like in the truck, I stayed quiet the whole time they made small talk, wishing the waitress would hurry up and bring us our food so I could leave. "Bella maybe you could show Monica around a bit after we're done."

"Can't," I said crinkling up a napkin then unraveling it again, "I have work that I need to get done."

"Well surly you could take some time off of your project and show Monica around the beach." Dad knew I hated the idea of her living with us till her graduation but he wanted us to at least get along.

"Fine," I said.

.

I took Monica to La Push beach, a place that she's never been. We walked down the beach watching little rugrats run around and mothers scolding them when they'd go splashing in the water.

We passed some boys who probably went to La Push, playing football in the shallow water. It was too cold for anyone to go in the water but it didn't seem to affect the boys who were having fun playing there game.

I looked over at Monica and she was practically making a trail of drool as we walked by the boys. "Good thinking Monica, maybe we won't get lost because we could follow your trail of drool on our way back." She swatted at me and we both laughed.

I decided to wave at the boys to see what Monica would do. "What are you doing? Put your hand down."

The boys waved back, "Monica unlike you, I'm not trying to look hot and unpredictable so people like me."

"Well neither do I." I stopped walking and put a hand on my hip looking at her straight in the eye. "Sure Monica, you're so caught up in your cheerleading fantasy that you don't even know the real you anymore, you're…you're…"

"What Bella what am I?" Monica was angry.

"You're a stubborn stuck up bitch! And you think everyone revolves around you. Well open your eyes now Monica and get something straight, I'm not your slave and neither is dad, and if you're going to stand here and think that, then guess again." People who were close by were starring at us but I ignored the nosey peers and walked away from Monica, as she stood there with her mouth slightly open and a blank expression on her face.

I decided to walk to the garage which was probably another thirty minutes away. I had no shoes on because I took them off and left them in the truck. It kind of hurt to step on the rugged up road with no shoes but it was better than being with Monica.

Cars drove by me, the drivers not even giving me a side glance to see what a girl with no shoes was doing walking along the side of the road.

In the distance I could hear another vehicle about to pass by but the sound was different. A truck slowed right beside me and I thought it was Monica so I didn't even bother looking up.

"Hey do you need a lift," said a male voice. I immediately looked up at the sound and was met with dark onyx eyes. Seth. I haven't seen Seth in almost a year and looking at him I could tell he wasn't so little anymore.

I walked around his truck to get in on the passenger side. As soon as I was in the truck Seth started to drive again.

"What are you doing walking along the road, and with no shoes on?" Seth said.

I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "I saw you walking with a girl at the beach, is that that this is about?" I nodded. "How do you know her, I've never seen her before around here?" I snorted. "What?" Seth said looking over at me.

"That _girl_ you're referring to is my older sister. She moved here from Florida and will be going to Forks High," I said with fake enthusiasm.

Seth smiled, "the only thing I know about her is that she's a stubborn stuck up bitch." This made me smile too.

"Hey how do you know all of this anyway?" I asked.

Seth turned down the gravel road to his house, "you waved to me, remember?" Shocked that I didn't even recognize my own best friend I stayed quiet. "I'm not so _little_ am I Bells?" I slapped his arm and he held up his hands in surrender, "hey I can't help it that I'm so irresistible."

Seth opened up his door before I could slap him again. I looked around and noticed Seth's mom was sitting on the porch drinking tea, "wait, aren't you bringing me home?"

"I have to tell mom that the guys are coming over and that I'm going to go and drop you off." He ran up the driveway to his mom. I watched as he pointed to the truck, making Sue look this way. Seth waved for me to come over, and with a sigh opened the truck door and walked up the gravel driveway to their porch.

"Honey, where are your shoes?" Sue scolded.

"Um…I," I stammered.

"Oh well come on in. Let's get you some shoes." Sue opened the door for me to walk in. "Go wash your feet and I'll go and look for some shoes for you."

Well I was in the downstairs bathroom cleaning the dirt off my feet, the phone rang and I couldn't help but feel that that phone call had to do something with me. I heard Sue answer the phone and whoever she was talking to didn't seem pleased.

After ten minutes of listening to Sue talk on the phone, she hung up and walked into the living room where Seth and I were watching a Family Guy episode. She was quiet as she set the shoes down on the arm of the couch. It was silent; all you could hear was the commercial on T.V.

"Bella," Sue finally said in a steady voice. "Did something happen at the beach today that you'd like to talk about? Charlie just called, saying your sister came home upset and there was no Bella to be found." The tone in Sue's voice made me fidget a little to distract myself somehow.

"Well I wouldn't consider it a big problem," I said lightly.

Sue came over and sat by me on the couch and put her arm around my shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Well let's talk about it then."

Seth jumped off the couch, "sorry ladies but as you may see I'm a guy and like one once learned, guys can't do girl talk so I'm going to go and wait on the porch for the guys." He walked out the screen door, letting it close with a creaky _smack!_

When we couldn't hear Seth anymore we decided that he was probably out in the shed working on his old beat up car. "Okay sweetie, now what's on your mind?" I started from the beginning, not missing one detail. I told her how Monica just called out of the blue and decided she'd finish her last year of school here. How I pretended to be sick so I wouldn't have to go with dad to the airport to pick up Monica. And I finally finished by telling her everything that happened at the beach and how I'm here now.

Sue didn't say anything, but I figured she was replaying everything I just said and tried to think of a meaningful solution for my millions of problems. Finally she grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently. "I know it's going to be hard for you to adapt that your sister is now living under the same roof as you and Charlie, but it doesn't always have to be sticks and bruises. Try and think of an activity."

"Like a hobby?" I asked confused.

Sue nodded, "something that will take your mind off of your sister." She patted my knee and then stood up. "Your dad is coming down to the beach for the bonfire tonight; I hope to see you there." Sue walked to the kitchen with nothing more to say.

I grabbed the black flip flops that Sue let me barrow and walked outside to get Seth. As I got closer to his garage I could hear male voices poring out of the open garage door. They sounded deeper and older than Seth's.

When I was at the open door I knocked which made four boys, plus Seth, look to where it came from. "Oh right," said Seth. "Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Embry, Quil, Jacob, and Brady." I gave them an awkward wave as Seth pointed each one out. None of them looked like boys; they were the exact opposite of boys. They were the definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

Thinking about it, I sort of felt bad for them. If my sister is going to be coming to the bonfire they better be fast runners. One look at them and my sister will be all over them.

"Seth could you take me home now?" he nodded and wiped the car grease off of his hands. "Guys I'm gonna take Bella home. I think mom made lunch." The _guys_ followed Seth and me out of the garage and as they were following us I kept feeling like pairs of eyes were looking at me.

.

Seth dropped me off. I got grounded for running away from my sister and not calling to tell where I was.

Now I was sitting in my room getting ready for the bonfire when my sister came in my room wearing a red sun dress. "Bella when we get to this bonfire thing, try not to embarrass me."

I rolled my eyes, "who is there to get embarrassed by Monica these people are like family." I looked at me in my flower pattern sun dress one more time, approving my outfit, and then walking downstairs. "Monica if there is anyone to be embarrassed in this house it'll be me. You're always hitting on someone and it drives me crazy, so I'm only saying this once, keep your thoughts to yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is part 1 of this chapter, part 2 will be coming soon.**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3 Pt2

**Summary:**

**"I don't like your stupid boyfriend," is what Bella once said. Bella and her sister, Monica, have never ever gotten along even though they only ever saw each other in the summer. Monica moves to Forks with her and Charlie and makes life difficult for Bella when a certain boy gets thrown into the M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Jacob, Bella and the rest of the Twilight character do not belong to me; they belong to the wonderful SM. I only own my ideas.**

_~Two Halfs~_

_By_

_MyDreamland_

Dad, Monica, and I arrived at the beach twenty minutes early and looking around there were no sign of tall muscular boys around. I exhaled which made Monica and dad look over at me with curious looks. "Want to share?" asked dad. I shook my head no and just like that, the gesture was dropped.

We made it to the others, Sue, Quil senior, Seth, and four other elders that I did not know. I walked to Sue and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you guys decided to come." Sue flashed us that friendly bright smile that Seth inherited.

Seth gave me a hug next and a kiss to the cheek. I looked over at Monica and noticed that she was hiding behind dad like a little two year old would do if she was shy and didn't know anybody. Doing the right thing I called Monica over and introduced her to Seth. "Seth this is my sister Monica. Monica this is my _best_ friend Seth." Monica gave a shy wave and looked down at her feet.

"So you're going to be going to school with this trouble maker over here?" said Seth as he pointed at me with his thumb. I swatted at him but he dodged it and laughed.

"That was once and it was your entire fault." I said arching a brow at him, daring him to say otherwise.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay maybe it was my fault, but how was I suppose to know that was your principle's house. Anyway I thought you hated your principle?"

"I do, a little," I indicated by making a small space between my forefinger and thumb.

"Wait, you two don't go to the same school?" asked Monica.

Seth and I both shook our heads, "no I go to school here on the rez, but I've known Bella since we were in diapers," answered Seth. Monica's normal self started to come out in bright colors and she and Seth started up a conversation on how La Push is _way _better then Forks High, so Seth says.

Dad called me over, "Bella I want you to meet someone." I walked over to dad who was standing by an old man I don't remember ever seeing in my life. "Bella meet Billy Black. Billy this is my youngest daughter Bella." I shook hands with the stranger and as I looked at him it felt like I've seen that face before.

"Jeez Charlie I could have mistaken her as Renee." Billy shined me a killer watt smile that made me blush and look down at the soft sand. "Wouldn't she be great for Jake, Charlie?"

Charlie gave Billy a stern look, "your boy is older than Bella." The old men fought over the little stupid subject of me and my future husband who is supposedly Billy's son, Jake, whoever that is.

I sat there, listening to dad and Billy as they argued over ESPN. Taking in my surroundings, down the beach I saw Seth and Monica laughing at something Monica said, rolling my eyes I looked elsewhere. Around the fire, the adults laughed and enjoyed each other's company. In the parking lot two trucks pull up, one black the other gray. In the black truck came out a boy and two girls, the guy lean and muscular, and as if just by looking at his body I knew exactly who these boys, I mean guys, were. They were Seth's friends except this time there were more of them. _Hide now while you still can_.

"Hey Bella," I heard someone yell from the parking lot. It was Seth and to tell you the truth, I didn't feel like meeting any more of his friends. I mean they're just going to forget about me in days time why bother.

Taking a too deep of breath, I got up off the log I was sitting on and took my sweet time walking to Seth and his friends. As I was walking up the slope, I forgot about the broken branch that was like six inches thick and smacked right into it. I could already feel the sting of the bruise on my forehead as I touched the part that was hit. I held my forehead as Seth and his friends came down to see if I was okay. The grown ups were quiet and looking up at us, all off of their seats, even Monica but I could already hear the little voices going through her head. '_Ugh! Why is Bella always trying to get attention?' _or _'God, she's so embarrassing'_ is probably what Monica was saying right now.

"Bella are you okay? I should have warned you about that branch." I nodded still clutching my forehead as Seth helped me down to the cooler.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Sue. Jeez if I could get a reaction out of everybody by just smacking my face against a tree just think what they'd do if I fell down that slope like I was about to. The ambulance would be here as soon as they saw that I was falling. _Great first impression_ said my inner voice.

Seth grabbed a can of 7up and put it to my head. "Now just hold it there for a minute." He turned to one of his friends known as Jacob, "hey where's your first aid kit?"

"In the glove department," Jacob said.

I started to protest, "Seth that really isn't necessary. I mean-,"

"Bella your head is bleeding I'm just going to put some gauze on it and a Band-Aid." Before I could protest any longer, Seth was already running to Jacob's truck.

I looked up at Jacob who was told to hold the can to my head, Seth's orders. Everyone went back to their chatting before I so stupidly hit my head. Seth and Jacob were the only ones that were now being my aid which was ridiculous. "You know you could go, Seth over exaggerates a lot when it comes to me. I bet it doesn't even look bad."

Jacob grabbed a paper towel and dabbed it on the injured area. "This does not look like he's over exaggerating," Jacob held the bloody paper towel for me to see and I had to hold my breath at the amount of blood on the paper towel.

"While thank you for your generosity, but really you could go I got this," I said while still holding my breath, letting little puffs in and out as I tried to calm my nerves.

Jacob gave me that look, saying he didn't approve. Monica then came over and stood by Jacob. Monica looked between me and, um, Jacob as if we were forgetting something. Her eyes were on me now. She gave me this fake and sickly sweet smile then, as if she wasn't _so _obvious, Monica coughed while mumbling something into her arm. I knew what she was getting at but I was really amused at her lame gestures of trying to get me to introduce her to the _stud _helping me out right now.

Clearing my throat I introduced Jacob to Monica. "Jacob this is my older sister Monica." I didn't mention how I knew Jacob and I knew this alone would infuriate Monica because I knew someone that was hot before she did and she'd want to know how.

Seth came back with the kit in hand. "Okay this is going to sting a little." He dabbed some peroxide to the wound which made me hiss in return. Seth finished cleaning up my cut and then put the bandage there. "There all done."

I looked at Seth, "what would I do with out you?" I said while putting the now warm 7up back in the cooler.

"You'd probably be dead," he said throwing his arm over my shoulders.

"Gee, thanks Seth I'm really feeling the love." We walked over to sit by Charlie, who was now talking about fishing. "So who are all of these other people?" I whispered to Seth.

"Hmm, well Sam," he pointed out a tan, tall muscular man with his arm around a woman's waist, "he's a family friend, and that woman he's with is Emily, his fiancée. She's also my cousin. That guy over there, the sorta cocky one, that's Paul. The guy by Jacob is Collin, he's one year younger than us. And right over there," Seth pointed out a boy, maybe older than me by a year or two, that was standing by Sam; he looked so out of place and lonely. "That's Jared, he doesn't talk much, well he does, but lately he's just been really quiet. You know, like he's hiding something, and like Paul over there, Jared is a player someone who doesn't want to settle down."

Seth and I started talking about school and how things were going since it's been almost a year since we've talked to each other, and then Edward was brought up. I don't think Seth meant to ask anything about him, because even if the question wasn't asked I didn't know what to say. Edward still goes to Forks, and is currently going out with Jessica Stanley last I heard.

Seth gave a nod and answered with a quiet, "oh."

It was quiet but I soon broke it by asking, "So did you put these big bulky muscles to use and ask a girl out, I mean girls must chase you all over this beach when you're here."

Seth chuckled at my statement and shook his head, "that's if I can get to the girl before the guys do first. They always get the girls with their cocky smirks, lies, and fake charm. Sometimes I just want to show them that by just being me I can get the girl." _Bad subject, good going now you made Seth hate himself and envy his friends. _

I rubbed Seth's shoulder and gave him a side hug.

"Ahh, look Seth has a girlfriend." Pulling away I glanced up to find Paul. When his eyes met mine a sudden spark of fire lit in them and he gave me a bright smile. "Seth, are you going to introduce me or do I have to find out?"

Seth stiffened and said, "Bella this is Paul, Paul meet my friend Bella." When Seth said _friend_ a new light flashed on Paul's face, and it wasn't a nice one.

He sat down right next to me and looked at my forehead. "That must fucking hurt," he said as he looked at the ugly mark on my head.

I heard Seth make a sound in the back of his throat, "fuck off Paul, why don't you go sit someplace else." I was really thrown off by Seth's choice of language and gasped.

Paul's face darkened and a raged look appeared on his face, "why don't you say that again you little shit."

Seth stood up and as Paul saw Seth's new advantage he did too. I put my hand on Seth's chest, "come on Seth lets just walk away. Please," I pleaded. Seth's hard gaze looked at me and it softened. He grabbed my hand and we walked away like I told him to do. The bonfire was calm and everyone was having a good time after that.

When it was time for us to go I couldn't help but notice the light lift to Monica's step. I was about to ask why when I saw where her gaze was directed. It was on one of the tall, tan, muscular boys on the beach. It was on Jacob. She gazed down at him and he looked back with this look in his eyes.

I made a disgusted noise in the back of my throat, making Monica break from her trance and look over at me. I gave her no room to talk to me because I was already shutting the truck door. Monica waved and she got in to.

She slumped in her seat and then turned to look at me. "What's your problem?"

I said nothing, did nothing, but look out the window. Why is it that Monica was the one who turned out to be immune to love and every time I barely get close to it, it ends up turning into a disease for my cardiac system?

Monica's gaze was glued on me in the rearview mirror the whole ride home; she'd only take it off me when her phone would buzz. I could only guess that her annoying giggle meant it wasn't just anybody texting her, it would have to be a _boy_, a _boy_ that I introduced her to at the bonfire. The same and exact boy that would start calling in the wee hours of the night, help her sneak out at night to go to some stupid teenage party, and that'll be showing up at our doorstep wondering if the now infamous Monica lived there. And here I sat, surprised, that it happened so fast, that Monica can get a boy in the blink of an eye with her fake hair color, perfectly plucked eyebrows, curvy figure, and stuck up attitude. This all shouldn't be new to me but for some odd reason it did, and the feeling stayed refreshed in my head when I lied down to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry it took so long to update. I promise to get another chapter up soon.**


End file.
